1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for unreeling wire from a wire-carrying spool and more particularly to dereeling apparatus which carries a ring of resiliently flexible bristles for catching and holding an unreeled coil of wire following cessation of unreeling wire from the spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dereeling apparatuses conventionally employ funnel shaped shrouds disposed in an inverted position over a pail or the like in which is mounted a spool having hellically wound wire thereon. Wire is drawn axially off the spool through the funnel at relatively high speed, such high speed causing the wire to flare outwardly into coils of larger size than the upper flange on the spool, these larger coils impinging the funnel and thereby being directed toward the central opening thereof.
In dereeling wire from the spool, it is often times necessary, at frequent intervals, to suddenly stop the dereeling. Upon such sudden stoppage, the loose coils that have flared outwardly and which are larger than the spool flange fall to a position of rest, frequently such coils falling one on top of the other. As a consequence, since the coils are loose, they tend to fall one over the other and to become entangled. Upon restarting the dereeling operation, the tangled coils do not cleanly separate thereby becoming knotted in such a manner that they cannot be drawn through the orifices of the dereeler.